Charmed Phoebe's safe haven
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Jason is abusive to Phoebe and their daughter, Petunia. Phoebe leaves him for Cole *All Phoebe and Cole fans will love this. P.s. Cole does have his demonic powers, but he is good p.s. I own Petunia and the judge
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Dean-Halliwell: powers: premonition, levitation and empathy

Jason Dean: no powers, mortal

Cole Turner: powers: Upper Level Demon - Balthazar powers

Petunia Brielle Dean-Halliwell: powers: levitation, sees auras because of her innocence and a force field (it's purple). Has brown, curly hair with blonde highlights (like her mom's when Phoebe has younger) and has her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Nickname: Flower (her mommy calls her that) Girly (Cole calls her that) Her daddy doesn't have a nickname for her. Also Petunia is very smart for her age.

P.s the only characters I own are Petunia and the judge.

* * *

After Phoebe and Jason's three year old daughter, Petunia goes to sleep, Phoebe and Jason had an argument. The argument led to Jason hurting and hitting Phoebe which has been going on for months. Phoebe only stayed because of their daughter, Petunia, but tonight that was all about to change.

Phoebe: (pleading) Jason, could we please not argue right now. I don't want us to wake up Petunia and I 'm tired, let's just go to bed.

Jason: (slams her into the wall) Listen to me and don't be rude

Phoebe: Jason, stop you're hurting me

Jason: (slaps her in the face a few times and then lets her off the wall)

Phoebe: (firm tone) Jason, I would like a divorce. It's over (tries to runaway to get Petunia)

Jason: (grabs her and squeezes her arms) It's not over until I say it is

Phoebe: (angry and upset) Let go of me!

Jason: (instantly lets go of Phoebe and tears up) Phoebe, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.

Phoebe: Jason, I'm sorry. I've forgiven you one too many time

Jason: (tearing up) I'll do anything. I'll change, I promise.

Phoebe: I'm sorry

Phoebe turns and runs to Petunia's room, picks up her sleeping daughter and carries her to the front door.

Jason: (pleading) Phoebe, please don't leave

Phoebe: Goodbye Jason

Phoebe opens the front door and walks out. Then she buckles Petunia in her car seat, gets in her car and drives away to Cole's penthouse.

Phoebe: (knocks on Cole's door, while holding Petunia)

Cole: (opens the door) Phoebe! What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Can I stay here? Jason and I had a fight. Sorry, I didn't know where else to go and I didn't want to stay in the house with Jason.

Cole: Of course, you can stay here. I should just get you a key

Phoebe: Thanks

Cole: You're welcome. Why don't you settle down? I'll put Petunia in the spare room and when I get back we can talk if you want.

Phoebe: (hands Petunia to Cole) Thanks

(After Cole comes back from putting Petunia in the spare room)

Cole: So what exactly happened?

Phoebe: I don't know. I just want to go to sleep and forget about everything. (sighs) Can I sleep with you? (pauses) I'm scared Jason might try and find me.

Cole: Sure, you don't have to be scared to ask

Phoebe: Thanks

The next day when Petunia woke up, she looked around her and looked at the bed she was in. Once she realized, she wasn't at home and screamed, because she thought that maybe she had been kidnapped by her daddy.

Petunia: (screams) Mommy!

At the sound of hearing her young daughter, Phoebe runs into the spare room concerned that her daughter might be hurt or in trouble.

Phoebe: What's wrong, Flower?

Petunia: Mommy, where are we?

Phoebe: Oh, we're at Cole's. Mommy and Daddy had a fight last night.

Petunia: Are you ok, mommy? (Petunia is very aware of how her daddy abuses her mommy)

Phoebe: (sighs and crosses her arms) Yeah, I'm fine

Petunia: Did daddy squeeze your arms?

Phoebe: (uncrosses her arms realizing her daughter is too smart for her age) Yeah

Petunia: (hugs her mommy) I love you, mommy

Phoebe: I love you too, Flower

(Cole walks into the spare room and picks up Petunia)

Cole: (holding Petunia) So girly, what do you want for breakfast?

Petunia: Do you have Marshmallow Crunchies? (a/n Marshmallow Crunchies are like Lucky Charms. I made it up)

Cole: Of course, who wouldn't

Petunia: (shrugs her shoulders)

Then Cole took Petunia into the Petunia into the kitchen and got her a bowl of cereal. While she was eating Phoebe had a little take with Cole about divorcing Jason.

Phoebe: Cole, since you're a D.A. will you help me with my divorce and make sure that Jason gets no visitation?

Cole: Of course, I hate that slimy, evil guy.

Phoebe: Thanks, I'm kind of afraid of what he might do to get custody of Petunia. I know he won't last long living with him. Sometimes I would leave him alone with her and when I came back she would have a red handprint on her and her cheeks would be tear-stained.

Cole: I understand. Jason does seem to be short tempered.

After the divorce is final, Phoebe and Jason go to court to fight for sole custody of Petunia. When the court trial is over, Jason gets sole custody of Petunia and Phoebe only has partial custody.

Phoebe: (hugs Cole, crying) How did this happen?

Cole: He has more money, because he makes more.

Phoebe: Well, he's my boss. I'll ask him for a raise.

Cole: He probably won't, since he wants custody of Petunia and if he gives you a big enough raise, he might be afraid that you will take him to court again.

Phoebe: (crying and angry, yelling) I want my daughter living with me. Damn it

Cole: I don't want her living with him anymore that you do, but what other choice do we have. The jury has made their decision.

Jason is trying to leaving the court room with Petunia, who is trying to stall him by creating a scene.

Petunia: (yelling) I want my mommy and daddy Cole!

Jason: (squeezes her little arms and talking to her mean) Well, you're my daughter too and your mommy only has partial custody of you.

Phoebe notices what Jason is doing to Petunia because Petunia is screaming, so Phoebe runs over to them.

Phoebe: Jason, let go of her

Jason lets go of Petunia and slaps Phoebe is the face for interrupting him.

Jason: It's not polite to interrupt, Phoebe.

Petunia: (hugs her mommy) Mommy, I'm scared.

Phoebe: I know (picks up her daughter and holds her close to her chest) Oh and Jason its not nice to abuse little kids. (whispers to Petunia) Come on, Flower. Let's go find the judge.

Phoebe walks in the judge's office and talk to him about holding another custody trial, because the jury made a mistake and Petunia should not be living with her father.

Phoebe: Judge Michelson, can you please have another trial? My daughter is scared to death of her daddy.

Judge: (gasps when he looks at the red handprints on Petunia's arms) Petunia, can you tell me what happened to your arms?

Petunia: My daddy squeezed them

Judge: Ok Ms. Halliwell, I'll have another trial, but for tonight I think Petunia should go home with you.

Phoebe: Thank you, Judge Michelson

Judge: You're welcome, I just want Petunia to be safe and happy.

Phoebe walks out of the judge's office still carrying Petunia and Jason walks toward them to find out what the judge said.

Jason: So?

Phoebe: The judge is going to hold another trial and that Petunia should come home with me tonight

Jason: (angry) Damn you, Phoebe

Phoebe: (half- reprimandingly) Language, Jason. Little ears are listening. (calls to Cole) Come on, Cole. Let's go.

(Cole and Phoebe are back at the penthouse with Petunia)

Petunia: Cole? Can you be my daddy?

Cole: Of course, girly. I love you

Petunia: Daddy? Can I speak at the next court trial so Jason won't get any custody of me?

Cole: Sure, that's very brave of you, girly.

Petunia: It's because I love you and mommy and I want to life with you forever.

* * *

The next chapter will be about the next court hearing

what do you think will happen? Leave your comments, please.


	2. Chapter 2

In court, Petunia is testifying for her mommy and against Jason, her old daddy

Attorney: So Petunia, what did your daddy do your mommy and to you, sometimes when he got angry?

Petunia: He would hit us and squeeze our arms so hard she would have bruises the next day.

Attorney: You are incredibly smart for a three year old.

Petunia: Thank you

After court is over, Jason gets five years in prison with no parole and has a restraining order against him seeing Petunia or Phoebe. Cole legally adopts Petunia so he will be her legal daddy.

Petunia: Mommy, you're smiling. Are you happy?

Phoebe: (smiling) Very and I'm proud of how brave you were

Petunia: I'm happy and proud of me, too. Can we go home now, mommy and daddy?

Cole: (picks up Petunia) Yes, we can

At the penthouse, Petunia is in her new Princess Elsa themed room playing, when she see's something and she knows it isn't good.

Petunia: (yells) Mommy! Daddy!

Phoebe and Cole run into Petunia's room worried that she is hurt of something.

Phoebe: What is it, flower?

Petunia: Demon

Cole: I don't see anything

Phoebe: Me either

Petunia: But he is here

Phoebe: Ok, Cole take us to the manor, so Petunia can identify the demon, please.

Cole: Ok (picks up Petunia and holds Phoebe's hand while he shimmers to the manor)

Once they are at the manor, they run into Piper, who questions them about why they are there.

Piper: (surprised) Phoebe, what are you doing here?

Phoebe: Petunia saw a demon in her room. Can we look in the book to see if she will recognize him?

Piper: Of course, it's your book too. You don't need to ask.

Phoebe: Thanks

Phoebe, Cole and Petunia walk upstairs to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the demon that Petunia saw in her room.

Phoebe: (turning the pages)

Petunia: (points to the page with the demon, Vicus) That's him

Phoebe: (confused) Vicus?

Cole: He's a demon, who turns young witches evil by cursing an object they love most, like a stuffed animal or blanket.

Phoebe: Great! But we can't see him, so how will we vanquish him?

Petunia: I will

Phoebe: (sternly) No, you won't

Petunia: But I'm the only one that can see him

Cole: She has a point, you know

Phoebe: Alright, but call Cole...I mean daddy if you need him

Petunia: Ok, I will

Phoebe: I'll make a potion. Cole, you and Petunia work on a summoning spell. (walks down the stairs towards the kitchen)

Cole: Ok, let's work on the summoning spell

Petunia: I think I got something. Bring to me the demon, Vicus (pauses so her daddy can write it down) So I may vanquish him with a potion (her daddy writes that down too) I'm done

Cole: A little short, but it should work. Also you definitely have your mothers' talent for writing spells

Petunia: Thanks daddy

Phoebe walks back into the attic with the vanquishing potion and hands it to Petunia.

Phoebe: Ok, let's vanquish that demon

Petunia: I'm sure I can do it on my own

Cole: Ok

(Cole and Phoebe walk outside the attic and stand behind the door)

Petunia: Bring to me the demon, Vicus  
So I may vanquish him with a potion

(The demon, Vicus appears in front of Petunia thinking he had changed her)

Vicus: I knew I'd change you (steps toward Petunia)

Petunia: (throws the potion) Not quite

Vicus: No! (flames and explodes)

(Petunia smiles because she is proud of herself for vanquishing he very first demon)

Petunia: Mommy! Daddy! I did it

(Phoebe and Cole open the door and walk back into the attic)

Cole: I'm so proud of you, Girly

Phoebe: I'm proud of you too, Flower

Petunia: Thank you mommy and daddy

Phoebe: Let's go home

Cole: Ok

(When the family of three is walking downstairs they run into Paige, who is curious as to why they are at the manor)

Paige: Phoebe! Cole! What are you doing here?

Petunia: I vanquished my first demon

Paige: Great job, kiddo

Petunia: Thanks Auntie Paige

Phoebe: Yeah it's was her first and her last until she is 25 years old

Paige: Ok, well bye

Phoebe/Cole: Bye Paige

Petunia: Bye Auntie Paige


	3. Chapter 3

(It has been a week since Petunia vanquished Vicus. Petunia is at work with her mommy, because it is bring your kid to work day. Phoebe is writing her column for that day when her daughter comes gallivanting in)

Petunia: Mommy? Guess what?

Phoebe: (while typing) I could never guess, Flower

Petunia: I made a new friend. Her name is Brielle

Phoebe: (while typing) That's a pretty name.

Petunia: She is my best friend

Phoebe: (while typing) I bet, you make friends fast. Why don't you go play a little longer. Mommy still has to work.

Petunia: Ok (skips out of her mommy's office to play with her new friend, Brielle)

Phoebe: (smiles) She's so cute. I have the best daughter

(An hour or two later, Phoebe finally finishes her column and leaves her office to get her daughter so they can go home)

Phoebe: Petunia, come on. Let's go home. Say bye to Brielle

Petunia: (holds her mommy's hand) Bye Brielle

Brielle: Bye Petunia

(Phoebe and Petunia are back home at the penthouse and Cole greets them with a warm welcome)

Cole: (smiles) How are my working girls?

Petunia (giggles) Silly daddy. I didn't work today

Cole: Oh right, I knew that

Petunia: Daddy, I made a friend today. Her name is Brielle, she is my best friend.

Cole: You make friends fast, girly.

Phoebe: That's what I said

Petunia: It's true

Cole: I know, it's a gift you have.

Phoebe: Yeah flower, you get it from me

Cole: I remember the first day I met your mommy. I knew from that moment I already wanted to be her friend.

Petunia: Wow!

(2 years later, Petunia is 5)

Petunia: Mommy, hurry up. I don't wanna be late on my first day

Phoebe: (smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm) Ok flower, I'm coming. Say goodbye to daddy.

Petunia: (hugs Cole) Bye daddy. I love you

Cole: (hugs Petunia back) Bye girly, I love you too

(At magic school, because that where Petunia is attending)

Phoebe: Bye flower, I love you

Petunia: (hugs Phoebe) bye mommy, I love you too

Phoebe: (whispers) If you need anything ask your teacher or Auntie Paige

Petunia: I know, mommy (runs into her classroom)

Phoebe: (mumbles) She's growing up so fast


End file.
